Overseas madness
by demonlord5000
Summary: stan and kyle go on a cruise for the entire summer, where they meet new and old friends, and chaos happens.
1. tickets

_I need OCs for this story, the form's at the bottom of the page._

"Kyle! Kyle!" stan yelled, running up to his super best friend.

"What?" the Jewish boy said as he paused the Terrence and Phillip movie he was watching on his Iphone. Stan shoved two tickets in kyle's face. "The hell are these?"

"Two tickets to a summer long cruise, and you're coming!"

"NO WAY!?"

"WAY! We leave tomorrow."

"I should ask my mom…"

"I already talked to her, she's OK with it. I can't wait to meet some hot babes."

"Aren't you dating wendy?"

"Thanks for reminding me." he took out his cell phone and dialed the girl. "Wendy, I'm breaking up with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!?" wendy screamed over the phone, getting bebe's attention.

"Someone will be over shortly to explain why. See ya." he hung up, and cartman walked up with a boom box. He set it on the ground, turned it on, and started to sing;

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllll…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"let's go pack." stan said, and he and kyle left.

**Here's the form for any OCs you want to submit. I'll take four males, four females, and three OCs will be mine. I'll choose the OCs myself. Please, for the love of god, PM them to me. Won't accept those sent by review:**

**NAME:**

**NICKNAMES(IF THEY HAVE ANY):**

**GENDER:**

**NATIONALITY:**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**

**WHERE THEY LIVE:**

**OUTFIT(THIS FIC TAKES PLACE DURING THE SUMMER):**

**SWIMSUIT:**

**SEXUALITY(STRAIGHT, BISEXUAL YOU KNOW):**

**PETS:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**FRIENDS:**

**ENEMIES:**

**FAMILY:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**TRIVIA:**

**CRUSHES AND WHY YOU LIKE THEM(STAN'S SINGLE IN THIS FIC, SO YOU CAN CHOOSE HIM.):**


	2. first day

**DAMN… I KNOW I SAID I'D ONLY DO FOUR OF EACH GENDER, BUT, I WANTED TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING, SO, I PICKED ALL OF THE OCs THAT PEOPLE SENT TO ME, HOORAY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The very next day, stan and kyle walked onto the ship they would be spending the summer on. Stan quickly found himself talking to a pretty redhead.

"Are you flirting with girls already stan?" kyle asked suddenly. Stan and the girl looked at him, then burst into laughter.

"What? What the hell is so- holy crap, it's sophie."

"HI KYLE!" the girl screamed for no apparent reason. Sophie marsh was wearing a pink t-shirt, pink shorts, blue flip flops, and now had pink highlights in her hair.

"I didn't know you'd be on this cruise too sophie."

"Stan sent me tickets, I'm here with my friend naveen." kyle looked at stan.

"I only got enough tickets for the four of us!" at that moment, kenny ran up with his little sister.

"How did you afford this cruise kenny?" stan asked.

"NO TIME! Stan, you gotta hide! Wendy's looking for you!"

"Wendy's here!?" stan asked, eyes going wide.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" wendy shrieked from close by. Stan grabbed his room key, and took off at a run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Before long, stan had run into everyone's favorite jittery blonde.

"Hey tweak, who's this?" stan asked, indicating the boy next to tweak."

"This is GAH! My neighbor simon Daniels." simon was a small boy, with pale, bruised skin, blue lips, icy blue eyes, and soft brown hair. Stan could tell immediately that simon was Canadian. He wore baggy, oversized trousers, a blue oversized hoodie, and purple trainers. Stan noticed that simon was shivering.

"Uh, simon, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I'm cold." simon whispered.

"It's like, 80 degrees out."

"I'm always cold." simon whispered, clutching a stuffed pink unicorn.

"OK." stan turned and walked away, muttering "gay wad." under his breath.

"STAN!" a shriek sounded from nearby. Stan bolted into a run, but ran smack dab into wendy at the first corner!

"Oh, uh, hey wendy."

"First, you break up with me over the phone, then you send ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN TO EXPLAIN WHY!" wendy shook with rage.

"Uuuhhhh…"

"I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" stan bolted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, GAH! Simon, where's your sister?" tweak asked.

"Eliza!" simon called silently. A young girl walked up.

"What?" she had long, waist length brown hair, giant ocean blue eyes, pinkish lips, and tanned skin. She wore a black vest top, denim skinny jeans, and blue flip flops.

"Stay with me eliza."

"Fuck you." eliza said, before walking away.

"Sorry about that simon."

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle and sophie wandered around the ship, taking in the amazing sites, when kyle spotted someone very familiar.

"HEY REBECCA!" Rebecca cotswalds turned to face kyle. She was back to her normal attire. When kyle got close enough, she grabbed him, and threw him over the ship's railing. Kyle fell, screaming, down into the water, passing several ship levels, and clyde, before hitting the water.

"Man overboard." clyde said lazily, not looking up from his playboy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A SLUT ASSHOLE!" Rebecca yelled. She turned, and ran into another boy. This boy had black skin, one gray and one black eye, an average build, with some muscle, and black dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. He wore a blue button t-shirt, a black fedora, black cargo shorts, and black sneakers. Rebecca lit up at the sight of such a cute boy.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca." the boy pulled out his cell phone, typed something on it, and showed it to Rebecca.

**I'M SABASTIAN.**

"Can't you talk?"

**NO, I'M MUTE, SO I HAVE TO TALK WITH MY CELL PHONE.**

"Oh, you poor thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Stan was completely out of breath now. He wandered up to a chair, and collapsed into it.

"Running from someone?" stan looked to his right, and saw a young girl reading a magazine. She had wavy brown hair that reached to her mid back, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, a clear face, pearly white teeth, and a bit of make up on. She wore a short, cream colored crop top that bore the words California written on it, short, fitted jean shorts, cream colored flip flops, and a belly button piercing.

"I'm running from my ex girlfriend."

"The girl in the pink beret?"

"How did you…"

"Let me handle this." she put down her magazine, motioned for stan to hide, and face the entryway just as wendy burst in.

"Did you see a raven haired boy run by here?"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." the girl said, rubbing her fingers together. Wendy rolled her eyes, and handed the girl a twenty dollar bill.

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"What?"

"Did you see that boy run by?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Wendy ended up like kyle, she was thrown overboard, near clyde. At least kyle was being hoisted back onto the boat.

"Man overboard." clyde said lazily, not looking up from his playboy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"That was cool!" stan said as he walked up to the girl.

"And I got twenty bucks."

"What's your name?"

"Naveen Emerson."

"Are you my cousin sophie's friend?"

"We're neighbors, and, yeah, friends."

"Nice to meet you Naveen." stan said, extending his hand.

"You too." Naveen took his hand, and shook.

_She's pretty cute. _stan thought, not knowing that would soon become a problem…

XOXOXO

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, CAUSE I'VE GOT MORE OCs** **TO INTRODUCE. IN THE MEANTIME, HERE ARE THE OCs AND WHO THEY BELONG TO SO FAR:**

**SIMON DANIELS- ESTELLA TWEAK.**

**ELIZA DANIELS- ESTELLA TWEAK.**

**SABASTIAN MILES THE SECOND- JKR675.**

**NAVEEN MARIE EMERSON- KRAZYKALEL.**

**SOPHIE MARSH- ME. **


	3. more friends to meet

"So, naveen, how is it you came across sophie?" Stan asked as he and naveen drank milkshakes the next day.

"She somehow managed to get stuck under my bed. Weird huh?"

"Not really."

"Oh…" naveen's phone beeped, and she checked to see.

"Speak of the devil, sophie wants to show me something on the upper deck." Naveen stood, bid Stan goodbye, and went to find sophie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle was exploring more of the ship today, and found himself drawn to a young girl about his age.

"Hello." The girl turned to face him. She had light brown skin, brown, red tipped hair that reached the middle of her back, and big, brown eyes. She wore a red tank top, black shorts, and black converse.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm… Kyle. Kyle Broflovski.

"Jacobi Anderson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did you afford this cruise Kenny?" Stan asked as he walked along the deck with Kenny.

"I uh… sold some naked pictures of my sister."

"I thought you loved her!?"

"I do, and she really wanted to go on this cruise. I had no choice."

"Well… maybe-OW!" Stan nearly tripped when a girl ran into him.

"Oh god, sorry!" the girl was slightly chubby, had shoulder length, wavy, dirty-blond hair, with side bangs, big gray-green eyes, long legs, a thin face and arms, and a squishy belly. She wore cut off denim shorts, a teal tank top, beat up black high top all stars, and a ray band.

"That's alright, I'm Stan."

"Ruby. Ruby Lucille Harmon."

"Nice boobs." Kenny said, pointing to her breasts. Ruby was offended. Stan held his hand up.

"Allow me." Stan turned, and kicked Kenny in the crotch HARD. Kenny fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"He screams like a girl!" ruby said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Stan doubled over, laughing himself silly.

"What is with that kid?" ruby asked when she finally calmed down.

"Don't worry about Kenny, I'm pretty sure he lost his virginity when his mom was two months pregnant with him.

"T-ten minutes actually." Kenny groaned.

"So, ruby, what brings you on this cruise?"

"My mom brought me and my brother her. She says it's a vacation, but I think she's trying to apologize for running off with the pool boy."

"Oh… why were you running?"

"I'm looking for my cat ezra."

"I'll help you find ezra."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what does she look like?"

She's a black kitten, with white socks-"

"Socks?"

"That's what my creator told demonlord."

"Alright, let's go…" Stan stopped, staring at something.

"Kenny!" he lunged at the blonde boy, and wrenched from him, the black kitten ruby described.

"EZRA!" ruby gently took the kitten from Stan. "Bad kitty, you know better than to run off like that! What was Kenny trying to do with ezra?"

"Knowing Kenny, he was probably trying to get high off of cat pee again. Don't ask." Stan said as ruby opened her mouth to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Jacobi?" Kyle asked nervously. The girl turned to him.

"Yes?" Kyle nervously handed her some plastic flowers he bought. Jacobi's eyes lit up.

"OH… nobody's ever given me a gift before!" she happily took the flowers.

"Thanks Kyle."

"Y-you're welcome ivy."

"Ivy?"

"I-it's just a little nickname I came up with, cause of the flowers."

"Well, I like it. And since you bought me these flowers, I'll call you weeds." Kyle chuckled a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sophie?" naveen asked. "How long are you gonna do that?" she asked the red head, who was drinking straight out of the chocolate fountain. She pulled her head out.

"Until this thing is out of chocolate." She stuck her head back into the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now where did ezra go?" ruby asked as they searched for the cat once again.

"Excuse me." they turned to see another girl, she had waist length blonde hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She was tall, thin, and pretty. She wore a cyan half shirt, jean shorts, and pink flats.

"Vhich one of you owns this cat?" she held up a familiar looking kitten.

"EZRA!" ruby grabbed the cat. "Am I gonna have to put a shock collar on you?"

"Hey, I feel like I've seen you before." The girl nodded.

"I moved to south park last veek. I live on the other side of the street from you."

"Why do you keep pronouncing your w's like that?" ruby asked.

"I am German, I vas born in Berlin." Cartman chose that moment to walk by.

"You're German?" cartman asked, bolting up.

"Go away fatass!" Stan said angrily, knowing where cartman was going.

"Yes I am German." The girl said.

"Well, I know this Jewish boy you'd love to kill." The girl's eyes widened in horror. In one moment, she was on the ground beating cartman within an inch of his life.

"HOW DARE YOU!? HITLER VAS A VERY BAD MAN! GIVE ME A REASON VHY I SHOULD'NT KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" cartman managed to get free, and bolted.

"S-sorry about that." The girl said.

"That's alright, nobody really likes cartman. What's your name?"

"Ryder holly Michaels, but you can call me rye."

"Nice to meet you rye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle walked about the top deck, thinking about Jacobi. This caused him to bump into a girl.

"Oh crap, sorry."

"S'OK." This girl had tan, light brown skin dark brown hair that reached her mid thighs, her hair had two blonde streaks on each side, her bangs covered her left eye, she had brown eyes, a slender face, long legs, and small bust and waist. She wore dark purple shorts, a tight tank top with Leo, the sign of zodiac, on it, black shoes, a bracelet engraved with the word homestuck, and a necklace with the letters "LL".

"Leonna Letriz." She said, extending her hand.

"Kyle Broflovski." Kyle said, taking her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan now walked alone with Ryder, as ruby had taken ezra back to her room. Before they knew it, it was 10pm.

"I have to get back to my room Stan. Vill I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can meet for breakfast at nine, sound good?"

"Perfect, I vill see you tomorrow." She leaned over, and kissed Stan on the cheek, then left. Stan's thoughts went blurry.

"Stan? Stan!?" Stan snapped back to reality at the voice.

"What Kenny?"

"Dude, you're pitching a tent." Stan looked down to see the bulge in his pants.

"Aw crap."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**STILL A FEW MORE OCs TO INTRODUCE. HERE ARE THE CURRENT ONES:**

**RUBY LUCILLE HARMON- RUBY LUCILLE.**

**LEONNA LETRIZ- ROSE KAGALIMES**

**JACOBI ANDERSON- UNICORN819**

**RYDER HOLLY MICHEALS- SOUTHPARKRULESDAWORLD. **


	4. more OCs

Stan stood in the corner, a paintball gun in hand. How he got a paintball gun, don't ask. The gun had a high powered scope attached. Stan smiled, and aimed at the top of the ship's waterslide…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"It's just not fair bebe. I thought stan loved me." wendy whined.

"Well, your relationship has been kind of rocky as of late. Maybe he'll come back to you."

"Y-yeah." wendy smiled, before a splatter of red, green, and blue struck her in the stomach. Wendy groaned in pain, doubled over, and fell onto the waterslide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"BULLSEYE!" stan called as wendy painfully tumbled down the waterslide.

"Nice shot dude." an unfamiliar voice spoke. Stan turned around to face a young boy. He was of average height, with brown hair, green eyes, a toned body, and pearly white teeth. He wore a black wife beater tank, khaki shorts, and brown American eagle flip flops.

"Who are you?"

"caleb ray anderson."

"Nice to meet you dude."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello." Rebecca turned to face the girl who spoke. She was slim, was extremely cute and beautiful, had bright blue eyes, her hair was a mix of blonde and brown, wore pink lip gloss, and had acne on her face. She wore a green dress, green sandals, and green sparkly headband with a bow.

"Hi."

"I'm kylie Murphy, but you can call me kyliee-babe if you want."

"Ummm…"

"I'm you're neighbor."

"Don't know you."

"I know you, you're Rebecca cotswalds."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I don't get out much, I'm home schooled."

"So was I, but now, I go to public school."

"OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"QUIT HOGGING ALL OF THE FOOD FATASS!" kyle screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FUCK YOU DAYWALKER!" cartman yelled as he continued hogging the buffet.

"Young man, why all you screaming?" a security guard asked as he walked up to kyle.

"That fatass is hogging the buffet!" kyle said, pointing to cartman. The guard moved towards cartman.

"That's enough food tubby!"

"FUCK YOU!" the guard pulled out a stun gun, and shot cartman. The passengers cheered as the guard dragged cartman away.

"Do you know that fat fuck?" kyle whirled around to stare at the boy. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was slightly chubby. He wore a white vest, light blue capri jeans, and nikes.

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh, alright, I'm riley Russell."

"Kyle broflovski."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Clyde was doing the same thing he had been doing for the past two chapters, reading playboys. He finally looked up to see a young boy staring at him. He had spiky blond hair, red eyes, pale skin, pale lips, a bullet hole where his heart was, and pure white wings sprouting from his back. He wore a blood stained ushanka, a blood stained green coat, blood stained black skinny jeans, and brown, blood stained knee high boots.

"Uh… sup?"

"I'm Ludwig weilshmitz, and I am an angel. I am a German boy who died during vorld var two."

"If you're German, why did you pronounce the W's in your name like an american?"

"So the readers von't get confused clyde."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ve are neighbors."

"Oh… your parents must have been upset when you died." the bullet hole over Ludwig's heart began to bleed.

"M-my parents died vith me, and I'd rather not be reminded of that."

"Oh… sorry dude."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Why are you wearing those clothes in summer?"

"I do not feel cold, nor do I feel heat."

"Oh."

XOXOXOX

**Finally, I got all of the OCs** **in. now, I can get on with the storyline. Here's the list of Ocs:**

**Ludwig Weilshmitz the "Nazi" Angel- Estella tweak.**

**Caleb ray Anderson- KrazyKalel.**

**Kylie Murphy- xStylennybuttmanx.**

**Riley Russell - xStylennybuttmanx.**


End file.
